Just the Way it Should Be
by janeite82791
Summary: Pure A/H fluff, post- "Witch in the Wardrobe." This is my first ever fanfiction story, so reviews and comments are totally welcome!


A ray of morning light spilled through a chink in the curtains, waking Angela from the first truly peaceful night's sleep she'd had in months. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, dislodging the strong arm that was slung across her bare waist. Angela smiled and turned her head to gaze at the other occupant of the bed who was still sleeping soundly.

She'd missed this. She'd missed looking at him in the mornings when he was so still and peaceful. At the lab, he was in constant motion. He was always digging through soil samples, picking at particulates or concocting crazy experiments with one of the interns. Even his mind never stopped, his vast knowledge often providing the key to solving their latest case. As much as she loved and admired his passion and work ethic, she couldn't help but relish the rare sight of him being truly relaxed.

Angela laced her fingers with his and listened to his even breathing. She could barely suppress the urge to lean in and kiss him as she felt the cool metal of the makeshift wedding ring on his little finger.

Married. She was married to Jack Hodgins, the crazy, conspiracy-loving bug guy. Finally, after years of pain, denial and the possibility that she had lost the best thing that had ever happened to her, he was hers. Jack was her guy. He'd always known it, and on some level, she had as well. It had taken her a pregnancy scare to figure it out, but once she did, she knew there was no going back. She knew she couldn't be happy with anyone else.

Angela sensed where things with Hodgins were headed after she broke up with Wendell. She was acutely aware of his presence and she found it hard to concentrate when he stood near her. They flirted openly and shared looks like they hadn't since their relationship had ended. She couldn't stop thinking about him, either. She was bombarded by memories of cabins, glowing shrimp, and storage rooms every time she looked at him. Her stomach would do summersaults when he walked into her office or flashed her one of his devastating smiles. Angela knew him well enough to know that he sensed it too. His devotion hadn't wavered. By the day they were arrested, both knew it was only a matter of time before they would be together again.

And, god, were they together.

The wedding was Angela's idea. She knew Hodgins wouldn't risk pushing her too hard too fast, so she took the initiative. She'd always been spontaneous, after all.

"Let's get married," she'd said, pulling her mouth from his. They had resumed making out (Angela had denied his joking request for prison sex) as soon as the judge and Sheriff Abrams were out of sight.

"What?" Hodgins replied, panting slightly, his arms still wrapped around her. She'd smiled at him then. He looked almost too afraid to hope.

"Marry me," she repeated. She looked into his clear blue eyes, willing him to see her sincerity. He must have understood because a wide grin spread slowly across his face.

"Okay," he whispered gently, leaning his forehead against hers. Angela gave him a quick kiss.

"Marry me now," she clarified. He pulled back and looked at her, clearly confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him.

"Jack, I love you. This is where I want to be. I've waited three years to be married to you," she said softly as she touched his cheek. "Please don't make me wait any more."

Hodgins just stared at her for a moment, adoration plainly written on his face. Then he grabbed her and kissed her hard.

"You're insane," he said against her lips.

"Is that a yes?" she replied, echoing her words from years earlier.

"Absolutely," he said. They were both holding back tears.

And so, after a hasty explanation to the judge, some more paperwork and the very definition of shotgun ceremony, they were married in a prison cell in Maryland with just a sheriff as a witness. It was perfect.

The memory of their wedding did Angela in. She couldn't resist kissing him any longer. Rolling onto her side and sliding a hand to his bare chest, she placed soft kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, and finally his lips. She knew the moment he woke up. He tensed momentarily and ran a hand over her hip. He smiled, but didn't open his eyes.

"Can't a man get a decent night's sleep around here?" he joked, his eyes still shut. "You wore me out last night and now you won't even let me sleep in?"

Angela laughed softly and snuggled against his warm body. He opened his eyes then, gazing at her intently.

"God, I love your laugh," he said quietly.

Angela melted a bit at that. She ran a hand through his short curls and down across his cheek. They smiled at each other, almost unable to believe their good fortune. This just felt so right.

Hodgins broke the silence after a few moments.

"It's Saturday. What do you wanna do?" he asked, a hint of a smirk on his lips. He leaned over and began placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck. "Because I thinking, well, we're newlyweds…"

"Yeah?" Angela breathed. She was quickly becoming distracted from any conversation.

"And newlyweds are supposed to spend all their time having sex, so…" he said between kisses, moving down to her collarbone.

"Well, we should follow the rules then, shouldn't we?" It took her a great deal of effort to form a coherent sentence. He knew _exactly_ what made her crazy.

"I agree wholeheartedly. Don't want to jinx it this early in the game, right?" he said. By now he had rolled them so she was underneath him and she was running a foot up and down his calf. He captured her lips again for a long kiss. They didn't say anything else for quite some time.

There was still so much they had to discuss. There were practical matters like moving in together that needed addressing and they hadn't even _thought_ about how to tell people (Angela felt a pang of dread at the thought of informing her father). But none of that mattered right now. They knew things wouldn't be perfect. They would have their bumps, but they were together now and stronger than ever. Whatever lay ahead for them, they would face it together, as husband and wife. Just the way it should be.


End file.
